


Ever After

by metalshootingstar



Series: A Bushel of Roses [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: Eli comes to Schitt's Creek, and ends up getting more than he bargained for because it turns out. The people of Schitt's Creek don't exactly like it when someone who messes with the Roses comes to town. AKA The Roses find out just how much they mean to the people of Schitt's Creek and how much this town mean to them. Because this is their town and this is where they live.





	Ever After

"I got it!" Exclaimed Little Johnny Rose, eight years old and laughing as he'd managed to cross through the tall grass and into the large field where the baseball had fallen. The sun was shining down, and slowly beginning to set making the shadows much more prominent. He knew that, his mom would be worried but he just wanted to play a quick game with his friends before supper. He stopped, when he looked up and saw a scuffle across the street and heard some bigger kids picking on another smaller kid. His friends were calling out to him to throw the ball. Looking closer, he saw that it was Henry Myers and his gang, Johnny rolled his eyes because of course it was them. He looked back at his friends, before looking at the smaller kid. He was wearing glasses, and had some freckles, with blond hair and he looked a little on the chubby side. He aimed and threw the baseball right at Henry's face. His friends gasped, and immediately ran but Johnny stood his ground as he glared at the bigger boy.

"Leave my friend alone." Said the eight year old.

"Make me, eyebrows." Said Henry, as he flicked the space between Johnny's thick eyebrows.

It's at that moment, that Johnny noticed the blond kid ran away...and left him to take the rap for what happened. When he got home, and told his parents what happened, his father sat him down and told him he did a very brave thing. He didn't condone violence normally, but he'd protected someone and that was what was important. The next day, he saw the blond boy again. He introduced himself as Eli Levine, and from then on they were inseparable.

...

So what changed?

The very first night, laying in the motel John Rose, now a grown man, married, and a father of two with a successful business...well former business, but who worked his whole life to amass a fortune lost everything. He trusted Eli, his best friend who was like a brother to him to take care of his finances. Who he believed would never hurt or betray him...did. He'd embezzled money, committed tax fraud, and essentially stole their whole lives from under them. Had he missed something? Had he offended him in some way? Had he said or did something that made him angry? Why would his best friend...the same man who when they were kids was in boy scouts with him, who was over at his house every day, who was the Godfather of his children, the best man at his wedding, who was always by his side...why would he do that? Why would he throwaway a lifetime of friendship? Had...had it all meant nothing? Had it all just been one big fat lie? John liked to think he was a good judge of character, but now he wasn't so sure..he wasn't sure about anything anymore. He only hoped that the authorities found him soon because he had...so many words to say to that son of a bitch. He sighed and rolled over to lay on his back, well..until then they had to make the most of this...and then the roof started leaking.

It's been four years since that night, that first night and now things are better..if only slightly. His son is engaged, his daughter leaving to the Galapagos with her boyfriend, and his wife...well he's trying to be here for Moira in her time of need. So many things happening right now and everyone and everything is changing. Where did the time go? He sighed, as he drank his coffee. He'd come to love this town, what he'd once abhorred was now someplace he was proud to call home. It was where his children met the loves of their lives, it was where they had grown to be better people, where his son learned to trust and be open and where his daughter learned to care and be thoughtful. It was where he and Moira found another daughter, where his family found genuine companionship, where they found solace, where they had grown closer together. Schitt's Creek was their home. There was one loose thread however that still hung over his head. Eli. Just where had he disappeared to? At this point, Johnny didn't care about the money..it wasn't about that. It was about answers.

He looked up, when he got a text from Stevie.

Stevie: Mr. Rose, sorry to bother you but, were you expecting someone?

John: Not particularly why?

Stevie: There was a man who came in a few minutes ago, asking about you and said you were an old friend. That he wanted to talk to you.

John: What was his name?

Stevie: He said his name was Eli.

And then John's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, because Eli was here? How? Why?

John: Is he at the motel?

Stevie: No, he left a few minutes ago. Is everything ok?

John: It's fine, do you know where he could have gone?

Stevie: He said something about wanting to see David to congratulate him?

John: Thank you.

Nothing else, but immediately he goes over and pays Twyla as well as gives her a tip before heading out of the cafe.

"So, I'm thinking cream or champagne for the shirt I'll be wearing under the blazer." Said David, as Alexis was leaning against the counter stroking her hair. She was leaving to the Galapagos soon, but that didn't mean she couldn't help David with some prelim wedding planning. Ted meanwhile was marveling over the new bathroom, with Patrick doing inventory.

"Champagne, cream is not..."Alexis lets that sentence trail off and she does a double take when she looks at the window because she could have sworn...no it was nothing. Then, oh fuck. Immediately her aqua eyes turn icy and cold. David looks up at where she's staring and his stare turns almost deadly. Because the man approaching the store, was someone they were not anticipating. Ted pokes his head out, when he sees the concerned look on Patrick's face and both men are immediately curious about the...colder atmosphere brought in by the man who just walked in.

"Lexi, Dave." Said the man.

"Um excuse me? You do not get to call me that, not after what you did." Said Alexis harshly, taking Ted by surprise because he's never heard such venom coming from his girlfriend.

"What are you even doing in my store? You're not welcome here." Said David, just as harshly. "How did you even get in the country? Aren't the authorities looking for you?"

"I have my ways." Said the man, as he looked around the store. " I heard you were getting married Dave, so I just thought I'd come take a look. See who finally got the courage to propose to my Godson."

"That would be me." Said Patrick, as he went over with his arms folded, because he was not getting good vibes from the man at all. But he also wanted to be fair..somewhat. "Hi, Patrick Brewer."

David went over wrapped an arm around Patrick's waist clutching him close and almost protective. Alexis folded her arms standing a little straighter as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Asked David, before realizing that was a stupid question because Alexis literally spread the news all over Twitter and his phone had been ringing all day from calls and texts and notifications of congratulations. "Ok, well you saw, you met him, fuck off."

"Dave is that any way to talk to me? I'm your Godfather."

"Were, you were our Godfather until you stabbed us in the back." Said Alexis, interjecting. Ted wnt over and stood by Alexis, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do mom and dad even know you're here?"

"Not yet." Said Eli, when Ted looked past him and oh that couldn't be good.

Eli turned and saw Johnny nearly running over to the store and immediately barging in. John was breathing heavily, and he looked at the man who had both ruined his life and yet..helped. Eli said nothing, since before he could even say anything John punched him in the face shocking the others who didn't know John to be violent. Infact, Alexis and David had never actually seen their dad hit anyone before.

"Do you want some ice for that?" Asked David to his father, and motioning to his now bruised knuckles.

"Yes David, thank you some ice would be much appreciated." as he rubbed his hand whilst David left and came back with an ice pack. He handed it to his father who gently placed it over his knuckles while Eli groaned in pain and was massaging a now throbbing jaw.

"You ok?" Asked Alexis, looking up at her father in concern.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Said John, Eli looked like he was about to punch back only to be stopped when Patrick and Ted glared at him as if daring him to even try. Which made Eli take a pause because both men were clearly younger and stronger than him. Even so, he looked up at John and immediately stood with large eyes that were almost pleading for him to stop and listen.

"John wait, look I get it...I did something wrong, but you have to help me. Please, the cops are after me and-"

"They're after you because you committed a crime Eli." Said Johnny, making Alexis scoff lightly.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you screw someone over, Karma comes calling." Said Alexis.

"And in this case, Karma came for you and bad." Said David.

"Ok kids please, but they are right Eli." Said Johnny, as he looked at the man whose eyes never left him. "Why did you do it? You were my best friend, more than that you were like family to me. I named you the Godfather of my children, you were the best man at my wedding and vice versa. I would have done anything for you..I trusted you, and you took that trust and betrayed me."

"No, no you don't understand Johnny. I...I was in debt, my marriage it was falling apart and-"

"That's not an excuse, if you were falling on hard times I would have given you money." Said Johnny, immediately cutting him off.

"No you don't understand Johnny, you never understood...I was suffering! You you treated me like the dirt on top of your shoes. You weren't my best friend anymore, you were my boss. You had everything! A beautiful wife, successful if reckless children, a mansion, money, connections, you had everything I ever wanted. So ok yeah I took your money..but I needed it more. I was in debt, I lost my wife, my kids, and I was in a very dark place I saw one way out of it." Said Eli, immediately trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

"To steal from us? Please tell me how that makes any sense." Said David, and the man turned to John who just looked at him.

" So you were jealous and got greedy, that's my big takeaway." Said Johnny.

They looked up, when the door opened once more and in came in Moira followed by Roland and Stevie who looked at John apologetically.

"Sorry Mr. Rose we tried to stop her." Said Stevie apologetically.

"Yeah but you know how stubborn Moira can be." Said Roland, and Moira looked at Eli with such rage and scorn that Eli was sure that if looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor. "So uh this the asshole?"

"This is Eli, yes." Said Johnny, Moira growled and lunged at the man only for her children to go over and immediately hold her back. The actress growled slightly and looked about ready to strangle the man. "Moira, Moira!"

"Let go of me right now! I'm going to get the serpentine Judas, and then oh I'm going to make his life a living hell!" Yelled Moira, as David and Alexis were trying very hard to restrain her. They hated Eli sure, but they didn't want their mother to go to jail for murder. "BURN IN HELL!"

Eli tried to sneak away, only to be grabbed by Ted, to which immediately he and Patrick tried to restrain him and hold him down.

"Ok, ok hold on folks lets all calm down for a sec ok? Look, uh in the town hall, there is a place where we put assholes like this guy until the proper authorities arrive. A holding cell that's more like a closet if you will, you can leave him there until the police come. No need for..all this." Said Roland gesturing to Moira who in that moment was totally willing to skin Roland alive. Still the mayor fixed Eli with a cold stare. "Look, I may not have liked the guy when he got here, and I'll admit Johnny can be not the easiest person to get along with. But you mess with John and his family, half of this town is going to be coming for your ass. Now get out of my sight."

"Thank you Roland." Said Johnny sincerely.

"Yeah well, don't go getting a big head or anything Johnny." Said Roland in an almost lighthearted manner. Patrick and Ted walked off with Eli following after Roland, with Stevie walking after them leaving the Roses in the store. They all said nothing, even as the air was thick and you could cut the tension with a knife..and then they noticed a small crowd gathering outside.

"What's going on?" Asked Alexis.

"Oh are they lynching him?" Asked a hopeful Moira.

"Kind of doubt that." Said David, still Johnny opened the door and the four of them followed after him.

"Y'know, I think if we wanted to we could just dump his body in the creek." Said Stevie, loud enough for Eli to hear making him cower more. Patrick looked back at Stevie to see if she was serious or not before continuing. Ted grimaced, feeling very queasy at that. "So why'd he do it?"

"I needed the money more than they did, they were-"

"Ok, we need to have a talk." Said Patrick, as he had enough and pinned the man to a telephone poll. This prompted some who were out and about to pause and look at what was going on. Ted and Stevie were shocked by this, but proceeded to allow this to happen because they wanted to see where Patrick was going with this. "Look, I'm sorry that you had a shitty life but that does not excuse what you did, this man was your best friend and he trusted you. He was like family to you wasn't he?"

"He was but the money changed him he...he treated me like dirt. He didn't care about me or his wife, or even about his kids. I should have been the one with the money, I should've had everything he had. It should have been me!" Exclaimed Eli, as Patrick glared daggers at him. "All the Roses ever did was waste their money and never appreciate what they had. John Rose never gave a shit about me, and his kids are a couple of pampered little parasi-"

"Finish that sentence I dare you." Said Stevie, immediately standing next to Patrick with her arms folded.

"Ok, you are full of shit." Said Ted, prompting Stevie and Patrick to look back at him more than a little shocked. When they saw the Roses standing there. "Yeah they were rich, and maybe they're not the nicest people...but the Roses are good people. Look I can't speak for Mr. or Mrs. Rose, and I can't really speak for David, but I can speak for Alexis. She was materialistic and shallow when she came here...she kind of dumped me like twice, but the person she was then isn't who she is now. I saw her, and every day she tries hard to change, to be a better person, and every day...I fall more and more in love with her. Maybe to you she's a pampered parasite, but to me she's one of the sweetest, warmest, most amazing girls I've ever met."

"She's a ditzy heiress there's thousands of them out there." Said Eli, making Ted scoff and shake his head.

"Not true, there's only one Alexis Rose." Said Ted. Alexis smiled, though she was trying really really hard not to. "And if you talk shit about her again I'm going to kick your ass."

"I can speak for David though," Said Patrick, his gaze on his fiance who smiled softly at him. "David Rose, is the most compassionate, loving, and just the best person in the world. The same man who helped me see that it was ok to embrace being who I really am, who has done nothing but try and make sure I'm happy and safe. Even before that, David helped his sister and his family, he has done more good for the people he cares about, and yeah he may not like it at first but he's always willing to help. "

Patrick turned back to Eli, and shook his head.

"I love him, and you should keep your opinions to yourself on just what David is."

"I can speak for Mr. and Mrs. Rose." Said Stevie, before clearing her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Rose, are like my family, they're...my parents at this point, when I was constantly having doubts about my role as Sally in Cabaret, Mrs. Rose was there to encourage me every step of the way. Mr. Rose, went into business with me and by the way not once have I ever got the idea to betray his trust. My boyfriend dumped me and basically only wanted me as a friends with benefits type deal, and I felt like my life was spiraling but you never saw me stealing everything the Roses ever worked for. They're not the nicest people, and they make mistakes...they all do, but for every mistake they do make they try to make up for it. They care about the people around them. Maybe at first, they were standoffish and kind of mean, but can you blame them? Someone they trusted stole their whole lives away from them..I'd be pissed too if I were them."

"So judging by that little speech, you're the reason why we got saddled with the Roses?" Asked Ronnie, before looking at Eli up and down. "You look like the kind of man, who cheats on his wife with his 20 year old secretary and then laughs about it with his buddies while getting drunk."

"Oh nice one." Said Bob with a chuckle.

"Look, I wasn't their biggest fan when they got here, and I'll admit sometimes they can be annoying...but they're my people. You do not mess with my people." Said Ronnie, as she looked at Eli. "Mostly though, I don't even think you're worth even a speck of dust on Moira's fancy ass shoes. Just an emotionally irrelevant waste of space."

"By the way, as Alexis' best friend I am of course here to tell you that any points you make about her are immediately invalid." Said Twyla, and she caught Alexis' gaze. The two women smiled at each other before Twyla looked away.

"Not to belay this moment, but you really should have thought over your words before insulting the Roses." Said Ray, wagging his finger slightly.

"The Roses are members of this town, each of them has helped me in some way and I like to think that we're friends. But you know, I'm honestly not even too mad. Mostly I just feel sorry for you." Said Jocelyn. "I feel sorry that your life must have been so sad that you felt the need to hurt your friends this way. That, you couldn't see past your own greed to see that you had some wonderful friends. But, I promise...they're much happier here."

"We really are." Said Moira softly, and this prompted the crowd to look back and see the Roses standing there. "I will admit when I first came here, I wanted to leave as fast as possible. However, I've become accustomed to this town, become accustomed to the faces I see every day. To Twyla, Ronnie, Jocelyn, everyone. Ronnie makes an excellent point however, you're not even worth the dust on my chanel boots. Infact...I suppose I should say that I never liked you, but I gave you a chance because you were John's dear friend. All you are now, is a repulsive, repugnant, backstabbing, traitorous, rat. Not even worth our time."

"Damn, Moira's still got it." Said Bob, making Ronnie scoff slightly though trying to hide the fact she was mildly impressed.

"She really does, I want to thank you though Eli." Said Johnny, prompting even his own kids to look at him strangely. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here. Not to give you too much credit of course but, we came to this town and made friends that we can really count on. Friends who will stand by us, and who we will stand beside. Schitt's Creek is our town, it's our home, it's where we live. "

"Please, don't call the police I'm here I won't last in jail, just..I I'll give you anything you want, anything. I'll give you your fortune back, all your money? It's yours. I..I-"

Eli tried to think of something, anything, and in that moment Johnny remembered a little boy being picked on by the bigger kids. Except this time John knew better. This time, he knew that Eli would run...just like he did many years before. Moira lifted her chin slightly, and looked at him with a steel gaze as he begged and cowered. Alexis and David shared a look, they took no joy or satisfaction in seeing a man cower. Asshole that he was, this was a little disturbing. Still, an idea crossed Alexis' mind.

"I have an idea." Said Alexis, with a mischievous smile. "You give us our money back, and we will tell the authorities you're here but...we're gonna ask if you can have an alternative punishment. "

"What kind of punishment?" Asked Eli worriedly.

"You hated working for us so much and thought we deserved being unhappy...so I think your punishment should be to live here in Schitt's Creek, to see us happy and living our best lives. And we own the town so technically you're going to be working for us via community service. " Said David, and Eli was shocked by that. "So it's jail or working for us..take your pick."

"What would community service entail?" He asked, making Ronnie scoff.

"It entails whatever I want it to entail." Said Ronnie.

"And who knows, this town just might be your saving grace." Said Johnny with a small smirk.

"Oooh Burn Eli." Said Alexis, and Eli looked at them before looking at the townspeople. They were all crazy! Finally the authorities were here to pick him up, and he watched them even as he looked back out the window. Meanwhile, David and Alexis were joined by their partners with Stevie standing by the Roses. All seemed pretty well.

"Wait does this mean you're all rich again?" Asked Bob, and they realized that.

"Yeah but this is our town." Said Johnny, with a smile.

"Though, I do have a few changes I want to make." Said Moira, with a smile prompting some slight worried stares.

Six months had passed, since Eli returned and the town had changed in more ways than one. Moira and Johnny had commissioned a mansion to be built nearby, as well as a house that David and Patrick could move into should they ever wish, since Alexis and Ted would be living in the house adjacent the veterinary office, they'd had more businesses built, such as a theater, a small shopping outlet...a hospital, basic places to come by, and even helped fix up the cafe. People were coming to visit which certainly helped th town's economy, and some people even wanted to move to this town. The Rosebudd Motel was renovated slightly, and now had an additional second and third level, with more rooms and even some more staff. Stevie passed by, a general manager badge on her 'Rosebudd Motel' vest with the new staff greeting her and she smiled softly as she passed them by before heading into her office where Twyla was waiting.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Twyla, "I brought you food! I'm so glad we can do carryout now it gives me an excuse to be with you."

Stevie chuckled, as she went over and wrapped her arms around Twyla, the two women kissing right on Stevie's new oak desk. It seemed pretty great here.

"So you ready for the party tonight?" Asked Stevie.

"Ah the party, yes I am so ready." Said Twyla, with a smile. Stevie smiled and they leaned in before kissing each other. "Ok, I have to go deliver this food, but I will be back."

Stevie nodded, they kissed one last time before Twyla walked off to go make some deliveries. Stevie went back went back to the front, where her fellow manager Mr. Rose was working. They looked up, when in came a new family with a multitude of bags a man in a fancy suit, a woman wearing much finer clothes, and other people with kids with them. The man walked in and sighed as he cleared his throat.

"Hi, John Rose? My name is Arthur Baxter, look long story short. A family friend of ours embezzled money from us, and the government took everything. So, uh we heard about you and how this town helped you and I..was kind of hoping it would do the same for my family." Said the man, with pleading blue eyes, looking exhausted. Johnny nodded, he understood that. He smiled softly and turned to Stevie.

"Stevie? If you would."

"Of course, rooms six and seven?" She replied, immediately putting it in the new computer. Johnny went and got the old room keys before handing them to the man. Who immediately looked very relieved.

"Enjoy your stay, and may this town be your saving grace." Said Johnny, "And hey my wife and I are throwing a welcome home party for my daughter, if you and your family want to come."

"Thank you." Said Arthur with a smile, before walking out.

"Think they know what they're in for?" Asked Stevie curiously as she saw Roland pass by.

"I don't think so." Said Johnny with a chuckle.

"Have a nice day!" Said Patrick, as he finished selling a cream. With all the new people coming by to pass through the town, and even some new people moving in business was thriving for the store which was great. He looked over to his husband, who was smiling and chuckling as he was trying to sell a product. He seemed so much happier..infact these six months had been a whirlwind of different emotions for both of them. David looked up at him and smiled, they shared a look. They were still sorting some things out for the future but they had plenty of time for that. Patrick looked back at Ronnie who gave him a light nod as she glanced at Eli who was cleaning the bathroom. She was watching him like a hawk.

"Everything ok?" You seem a little..intense." Said David with a chuckle. 

"Yeah no, just thinking." Said Patrick with a soft smile, as he held his husband close. The two leaned in and kissed, with Patrick's arms around David in a tight embrace. 

"So, babe I know we just got back but...there's something I want to tell you." Said Alexis, as she smiled and held Ted's hand in hers.

"Oh, great uh I was too but you go first." Said Ted with a smile, as he held her hand.

"No,no no we should say ours together." She replied, making him nod. "Ok, 1,2,3"

"I'm Pregnant!"

"Will you marry me?"

They both immediately paused for a second and looked at each other, both immediately trying to process what the other was saying.

"You...what?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, turns out I wasn't sick because of some sort of virus or whatever...you're gonna be a daddy." Said Alexis, before reaching behind her and pulling out a positive pregnancy test. Ted smiled and hugged her tightly. Sighing as the warm feelings were rushing over him. She smiled and hugged him immediately. "It's yes by the way...for real this time."

Ted's smile grew at that. He reached back and pulled out a box with a ring he put on her finger.

Moira stood at the balcony, enjoying her nice cup of coffee. Life had changed...but it was still the same, she could finally relax. Feeling no cares, nor worry, nor stress. She smiled as the Jazzahgals minus Twyla finally arrived for their regular spa treatments from the staff before the big home coming party. It was nice to see that she could indeed have it all. That no longer was she confined to a small motel room or an empty house with shallow people...but a home. She walked out, and smiled softly at the family portrait. It wasn't like the one in their old house. So stiff and wooden. It was smaller, with genuine smiles on her family's faces.

Later that night, everyone was over people with old and new, celebrating and chattering. Johnny smiled softly, as he stood there and watched it all. Instead of the shallow people he had once considered friends. Here were friends who were more like family to him, people he'd grown to love and care for, who loved and cared for him and his family. Everyone knew everyone in this town, and even with the changes in place...this was still Schitt's Creek, still the same small town they called home. Because this was where they lived.


End file.
